Falling For The Babysitter-A Steve Harrington Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Erin Mckee moves to Hawkins , Indiana ,USA and goes to school there too as well as she does she meets the boy of her dreams he's tall , dark haired ,has a mullet and brown eyes and is really cute also she finds out he's the babysitter that looks after kids and she also starts to fall in love with him but something strange is going on in the neighborhood. What could it be?
1. Chap 1-New Girl In School -Meeting Him

It was Monday morning as I walked to school .I had walked inside ,went to my locker to get my books out as I had did that I then walked to class but accidentally bumped into a cute guy who turned to look at me. I smiled nervously as he had said as he picked my books up. " I believe these books are yours ." I had looked up into his beautiful brown eyes for the very first time and he was so cute he had brown hair and he was tall he was wearing a blue jacket. I had smiled " Thank you ." I had said .He then asked "What's your name? and your very welcome ." I answered his question " My name is Erin McKee and I'm new here ." He then smiled and said " Welcome to Hawkins Indiana and to High School my names Steve Harrington ." I smiled again as I had said " Thank you and nice to meet you Steve ." I shook his hand lightly .


	2. Chapter 2-Getting To Know Him

I then asked " So Steve what do you other then go to school ?" He then answered " I am a babysitter I look after younger kids when their parents aren't home .I'll have to tonight so will you join me if you want to? I don't mind if you come along ." I then said sure and I have a question what is your favorite place to eat from or order from? " He then said " Well I love KFC ." I smiled " Cool me too." Then he asked " So what class do you have first?" I had then said " I have Science first " He then showed me where the Science class was and I had seen my 2 friends named Jonathan who I knew for a very long time and his girlfriend Nikki and also Steve had the same class as us so I sat next to Steve, Jonathan and Nikki .We then all took our text books out and opened to page 34.


	3. Chapter 3-Leave, Steve Alone!

I had looked over at Steve and I smiled as he looked back at me I was in his group with other people one was named Billy the others were my friend Jonathan and my other friend named Nikki who was a girl then as we were sitting Billy had started saying something rude to Steve he had said " Hahahah! Steve is so dumb I wonder why because of that mullet that he has ." He laughs . I then started staring at Billy and shouted "Hey whoever you are just leave Steve alone! He's Not dumb and you shouldn't be so rude about his hair!" So then Billy got up and left the class for good so now it was just me, Jonathan and Steve at the table in the classroom . Steve then whispered in my ear "Thank you for sticking up for me I really appreciate it and for some reason he's always been like this ." He smiled .I then had said "No problem ,Steve I really like you ." He smiled and said " I really like you too Erin." So we then got back to working on our science project together.


	4. Chapter 4-Lunch Time---End Of Class

Then at 1:15pm it was lunch time so I walked to the cafeteria with Steve ,Jonathan and Nikki. Steve had gotten his food and brought it to the table while Jonathan and I were just getting ours and our drink to go with it and then we walked to where Steve was sitting. I sat down on a chair and Jonathan had asked "Hey Erin and Steve would you like to come over to my house later tonight ? It's my birthday party tonight and I'm inviting you two and Nikki as well ." I then said " Of course we'll be there after Steve and I finish babysitting a kid ." He then smiled and said " Alright cool see you two after that ." I stood up after eating my lunch and gave Jonathan a hug before leaving .


	5. Chapter 5-The Mix Tape---Babysitting

Steve and I walked with him and he bought something for Jonathan. We then went where we had to go while we were there I had made a mix tape of all mine and my friend,Jonathan's songs that were a part of our friendship .Meanwhile after that the mother and father told us they wouldn't be long so we played some games with the 10 year old girl she had said "You and Steve are the best babysitter's in the neighborhood even though I'm only 10 and haven't met you yet but I know Steve the way what's your name?" She had asked me ." My name is Erin I go to school with Steve and I'm a new student I like him alot he's very sweet ." I had said with a smile. She then said " Awwww that's cool." She then fell asleep so Steve tucked her into her bed and turned off the light then went into the living room and sat down and talked a bit with me.


	6. Chapter 6-8:15Pm

It was now 8:15Pm, Steve and I sat down on the couch together ,ate some popcorn while watching a movie which the kid's mother told us we could do if we got bored while the kid was asleep .Then we finished watching the movie and then cleaned up the house ,washed and dried the dishes and put them away .Then after that the kid's mom and dad arrived she asked " So how was she was she good? "He nodded " Yes and we played some games with her too she had fun ." The mother then said " That's good to hear hope you two have a goodnight and I'll pay you tommorow ." Steve then said " Okay sounds good ." So we then walked out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7-Going To Jonathan's House

8:20pm

I had knocked on the front door and Jonathan's mom ,Joyce came to the door she had asked "Hello you looking for someone ?" Steve then said "Yeah is Jonathan here?" She nodded and let us in Jonathan walked over to me and hugged me " I'm so glad your here." He had said to us .We smiled then we all had a piece of cake so did his little brother Will .After that I passed a present to Jonathan he opened it and inside was a mix tape of our songs that was like a best friend playlist he had said "OMG I love it it's so cool ." He said as he hugged me once again .I smiled as he had said that .Then from his mom and brother he got a book and a new shirt ,from Nikki he got a watch and from Steve he got a new camera because his old one didn't work anymore.


	8. Chap 8-Thank You Everyone For The Gifts

Jonathan had smiled as he had said "Thank you everyone for the gifts I love them so much .You are all the best." Steve and I had smiled at Jonathan and I had said " We're glad you love your gifts we all are actually ." Jonathan had smiled at me as I had said that then Steve and I had to get going so I quickly hugged Jonathan and said " See you soon sometime probably at school or wherever ." He smiled and said "Alright ." Steve and I then went home together .As we went home our friend Nikki had stayed over at the house I just moved in with Steve and we sat down for a bit and hung out as we chatted with eachother.


	9. Chapter 9-I Love You Steve Harrington

I just had gotten into the house and sat down as I did I had turned to face Steve and held his hand in mine and looked into his brown eyes and said " I love you Steve Harrington ." He then smiled and said " I love you too Erin your very sweet and I'm glad we met ." I couldn't help but smile and I also blushed as I did my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink .He giggled and said "Awwww your blushing you look so cute when you blush." I giggled and blushed more as I did I had said "Thank you ." I thought he was really cute and very charming plus he was a romantic type of guy.

.


	10. Chapter 10-Steve & Erin's First Kiss

watch?v=6_koe7BAACE

As I was still sitting down with Steve and my best friend I had smiled at Steve as he had put his hand on my cheek and he started to kiss my lips as we were kissing a romantic song was playing in the background on the stereo when we kissed it felt like sparks were flying he had then stopped and asked "So how was that for a first kiss ? " I smiled and said " It was just perfect your a good kisser Steve ." He smiled and said "Awwww thank you ." I then said " Your welcome " then I smiled at him as he had said that.


	11. Chapter 11-Going To The Library

Steve then asked us " Hey, girls wanna go to the library with me to go and chill out and read some books? It'll be so much fun."I smiled and looked at my friend then back at him and nodded " Sure we would love to Steve." He then smiled and said "Alright first we gotta stop by that house we went to before we went to Jonathan's house to get our money for babysitting the young girl." I nodded as we went out and got the money from the mother and said thank you then after that we went to the library I sat next to Steve and I started reading a book quietly so was my friend and my boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12-This Is A Really Good Book

I smiled as I whispered to Steve "This is a really good book ." He looked over and smiled as he had said " Yeah I think I've read that one one time it's pretty interesting I borrowed it from here before was pretty good I enjoyed it ." I smiled back at him " That's cool." I said . He then sat back down and started reading a book and turned the pages as he did he started reading Chapter 4 page 3. Then all of a sudden someone they knew was in the library I had looked up from my book and seen Jonathan standing near the door. I smiled and whispered to him " Hey Jonathan nice to see you again." He smiled and whispered back " Nice to see you too." He hugged me as he had said that and Steve got up to hug him too then we got up and put the books away and then went outside with Jonathan and my best friend for a walk.


	13. Chap 13-So Jonathan How Have You Been?

"So Jonathan how have you been ?"I asked as we were walking down the street with Steve and my best friend . Jonathan then had said "Doing pretty good everything is good as always and got my drivers liscense the other day ." I smiled and said "Really ? That's good to hear congratulations,Jonathan very proud of you we all are ." He smiled as he had replied "Yep and thank you very much Erin . " I had replied with a smile "Your welcome ."


	14. Chapter 14-Dancing With Steve

I smiled at Steve and he smiled at me as he had asked me " So Erin Mckee, will you dance with me?" I smiled as I replied back " Of course I will you are the only boy I will dance with nobody else cause your the only boy I really love."He had blushed as I had said that then I had put my hand on his back and held his other hand as we started dancing around the room at Jonathan's house . Jonathan had smiled and said to my friend Nikki " Awwwww they are so cute together don't you agree Nikki?" She smiled as she nodded and said " Agreed they are their so cute together." He smiled back at her and started to dance with Nikki to some romantic love songs there was actually one playing that I had recognized and it happened to be one of my favorite songs to be honest.


	15. Chapter 15-Going To Steve's House

I then stopped dancing with Steve after the party I walked over to Jonathan , gave him a hug then so did Nikki then Steve, Nikki and I went to Steve's house for the night we were gonna sleep over at his house for the weekend so we did he opened the door to his house and we walked in that was when I had looked around and we went into his room which was the first time I ever ever stepped foot in his room I had said to him with a smile "Hey Steve this is a nice bedroom by the way , very nice decorating too as well, and a very nice house have you always lived here in the same house or no?" He then said with a smile "Thanks and nope just moved into this house sometime last week." I then asked him with a smile " Ah cool so do you like it here?" He nodded and said to me " Yep love it here it's pretty nice always wanted to live here ." I smiled back as I had replied "Well that's good to hear." Minutes later he asked us " Would you like a drink ? I can get you two whatever you want." I nodded and so did Nikki as she looked around . " Yes Please." We both had said with a smile so with that he went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get two glasses and he poured some water into the two glasses and also he put ice in it then he came back into his room to give us our drinks I had smiled at him once more and said " Thank you Steve ." He smiled as he spoke " You're welcome ." Nikki then said to him with a smile as well " Hey thank you Steve ." He smiled back at her as he said "You're very welcome too , Nikki" We then listened to music and ate popcorn for a bit and stayed up until we felt tired which we weren't even tired yet . " So how have you been Nikki? " Steve had asked . " I've been doing really good how about you ?" She said . " Same here and that's good to hear." Steve had told her.


	16. Chapter 16-Goodnight, Steve & Nikki

**9:15pm**

Later that night it was time for bed I had got into my pj's and so did Nikki and so did Steve .Nikki had put on a pink nightgown and I had put on a blue nightgown then Steve wore some shorts and a white tank top I had looked over at him and so did Nikki as I did I had said to him with a smile " Goodnight ,Steve." He smiled at me as he had said "Goodnight Erin and goodnight Nikki." Nikki had then replied "Goodnight ,Steve ." I then followed him into his bedroom and layed down on the other bed that was right next to him I kissed him before going to bed , after that I turned off the light and fell asleep and so did he . Nikki had slept on the sofa in the living room that very night .As I layed there in bed dreaming ,Steve had yawned then he turned over to face the wall.


	17. Chapter 17-Steve,What Was That Noise?

I was still laying there in bed when I had heard some weird noise when I had heard it I was wondering what it could be so I had woken up Steve he had turned on the light and asked " What is it?" I then asked him "Steve, what was that noise?"He then said "Dunno let's just go back to bed maybe it was just the wind or something hitting against something ." I nodded and then said " Alright ." So I then got back into bed and fell asleep once again after Steve had turned off the light once again as well I then said quietly to him as I was sleeping ." Goodnight , Steve." He then smiled as he was asleep and said quietly ." Goodnight Erin." Then I yawned and slept through the night until it would be morning .


	18. Chapter 18-Good Morning, Steve

**8:15 Am., Tuesday Morning.**

It was now morning we had school that morning so I had got up and went downstairs as I was still wearing my pj's and sat down with Steve and Nikki as I did I smiled sweetly at him as I had said "Good Morning , Steve ." He smiled back as he then spoke "Good Morning to you as well , my princess ." I couldn't help but blush when he had called me princess for the very first time . I then had breakfast with Nikki and Steve. Then we all cleaned up, got dressed , brushed our teeth ,brushed our hair and then we were out the door at 8:30am we had arrived at school at 8:32 am because it was close by where Steve had lived . We then hung out with eachother until class was going to start.


	19. Cha 19-Billy Would You Leave Him Alone!

**In the hallways before class that day.**

Then all of a sudden Billy showed up and started pushing Steve and bullying him he almost had got hurt so I walked over to him cause I had seen what had happened between the two boys also I sometimes wish they'd get along but they didn't but who knows they would eventually sometime soon or sooner or later I had seen Steve on the ground as I looked so mad at Billy **"BILLY WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR ONCE AND MAYBE GET ALONG SOMETIME ?!**! I had shouted at him .He then finally listened and walked away I then reached out to help Steve up and he had said " Thank you for standing up for me ." He smiled ." Your welcome that's what I do best." I smiled as I had kissed his cheek softly then after that we went to class and worked on our assignments of the day all of us had 3 assignments to do today in groups of 3 so it was me , Steve and Nikki in our group and then 3 in some other person's group . Minutes later we had finished all 3 assignments before class had ended .


	20. Cha20-Did You Hear About The Murder ?

**9:00am.**

Class had ended so it was now break time .I had heard some people talking but I didn't want to interfere with people talking about it one student had asked " So did you hear about the murder of Eliza Andersen? Nobody knows what could've killed her possibly it could have been the demogorgon ." The other student had said " Yeah maybe but who knows or maybe someone could of shot her or something might be on the news if it is we'll find out and I'm gonna watch it tonight ."Steve and I were near eachother's lockers as we kissed in the hallways of the school .I had then asked him "Hey Steve can I come over again tonight or will you be busy tonight after school ?" He smiled as he had said " Nope not busy and yes you can come over again tonight." He kissed my cheek as he did I had blushed ." Alright see you tonight again then." He nodded and smiled as he said " Alright see you too and sounds good to me."


	21. Chap 21-Billy Was Being Nice For Once

**10:15Am.**

Then it was now time for the class to end it was a short day today so I went down the halls looking for Steve and I had asked our friends where he was so I had asked "Hey Mike or Jonathan have you seen, Steve anywhere?" Jonathan then nodded as he replied " Yes he just went to the boys bathroom he'll be back in a couple of minutes ." I nodded and went to his locker to wait for him he had then came out and found me by his locker and I got my stuff from mine and he got his from his own locker as I was walking with Steve and Nikki I had seen Billy on the sidewalk after we had got outside I had dropped it and he had picked it up for me as he did he then passed it to me as he spoke " Here I believe this is yours ." I nodded and noticed that Billy was way nicer then he was before and he had even said hi to Steve and now they had gotten along pretty well like I had hoped they would sometime he had changed for the better and he had apoligized for being such an idiot to Steve so Steve accepted his apology and they got along a bit more then they used to . I then walked over to Jonathan as I had said " See you tommorow at school Jonathan." He smiled as he said " You too." Then Steve, Nikki and I went to Steve's house again for the day and for the night.


	22. Chap22-Eating Pizza At The Harrington's

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" "So what's your mother making for dinner tonight, Steve? " I had asked curiously as we both hung out with him. He smiled then awnsered, " I think she's making homemade pizza when she does she usually puts pepperoni, pineapple,green peppers and extra cheese on it boy is it super good ." He said as he smiled . "That's good to hear I bet it is ." I smiled back. Then it was dinner time so had made her famous homemade pizza then she had cooked it and brought it over to the table and placed it on a plate I took a slice of pizza and then started eating it ." So how is it ?" asked me as Nikki sat down and ate some as well. I had nodded and put my thumbs up since I had food in my mouth. She smiled " Good to hear." she said. "Yes it's really good." said Nikki. " Why thank you ." She said with a smile . "You're welcome." replied smiled and she didn't have to ask her son because he lived there and had it alot of times not just once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	23. Cha 23- Do You Girls Want Some Dessert?

"Do you girls want some dessert now ?" He asks curiously as he looked over at us . I had smiled after I ate my slice of pizza so did Nikki, "sure Yes please ,Steve ." We both said as we smiled he then brought over a plate of cookies he had made earlier today before we had went to his house . I smiled as I picked one up and tried it . "So how is it ?" Steve asked . "It's really good actually ." I smiled . "And how about you Nikki ?" He asked . "It's really good I like it too as well ." She smiled . "Well that's good to hear . Steve said as he smiled . "Yes indeed ." Nikki replied with a smile .


	24. C24- Hey Steve Is It Okay If I Stay Over

Later on that night Nikki went home after hugging me and saying goodbye to me , Steve and his mother and then she left so it was now only me , Steve and his mom in the house I then had turned to look at Steve as I asked " Hey Steve is it okay if I stay for the night ?" He smiled . "Course you can my mom will let you ." He smiled . "Thank you so much ." I smiled back as I gave him a hug . "You're welcome ." He smiled as he hugged me back .


	25. Chapter 25-Goodnight ,Steve

**9:15pm that night .**

It was now 9:15pm so I looked over at Steve and said "Goodnight ,Steve ." I smiled then he smiled back and said "Goodnight Erin I'll see you in the morning ." I nodded and smiled "See you in the morning as well ." I said as I kissed him goodnight and went upstairs to the guest room as soon as I did I brushed my hair and my teeth then got my pjs on after I had done that I had went to bed throughout the whole night I had slept pretty good actually . Meanwhile Steve had fallen asleep on the couch as his mother fell asleep in her own room .

Meanwhile in Steve's room he couldn't sleep so he got up and watched tv quietly for a bit and then after that he had went back to sleep the rest of the night he had slept much better then he did the first time.


	26. Chap 26-Dreaming About Steve

9:30pm that night .

It was now 9:30 pm that very night as I was laying in bed and sleeping while dreaming of Steve I had a dream he asked me out to the prom and it was just so sweet how he had asked me that night in my dream so I agreed to go with him so we did , at the prom we danced to romantic music and had something to eat as well it was the best dream I've ever had in years . Who knows hopefully one day he would ask me in real life to go to prom with him and I would still agree to and we would have so much fun just like we did in the dream . I had realized I was smiling while sleeping when I had that dream that very night .

Meanwhile in his room he had been sleeping and was smiling as well while he was sleeping there was music playing on his record player but it was very quiet so it didn't wake anyone up while they were asleep . " She's so beautiful." Steve replied as he smiled while he was asleep and of course that ment he was talking in his sleep something that he didn't usually do sometimes but most of the time he did talk in his sleep actually .


	27. Cha 27 -Wake Up Erin It’s Morning

(time skip to 8:15 am .) the next morning .

That next morning I was still asleep then Steve had gotten up , put on his house coat and came in the guest room where I was sleeping and shook my shoulder gently . "Wake up Erin it's morning time to get up sunshine." He smiled as he said . I then woke up got out of bed and went downstairs with him we had sat down and ate waffles with strawberries on them as we sat together . He poked his fork at one of the waffles and began to eat it as he smiled over at me I smiled back at him as I started eating mine as well . Music was playing on the stereo downstairs in the kitchen while we were eating breakfast together that very morning .


	28. Chapter 28-Going To School With Steve

I had gotten into Steve's car after I had got dressed and did everything I had to do before I got ready for school so I got in and buckled up and so did Steve then he drove us to school music played on his radio in the car and that's when I heard one of the songs he liked . " Omg Steve I love this song too ." I said excitingly while smiling . " Sweet me too ." He smiled while driving . We then started to sing together as he drove . Then later we got to school and went inside after he parked the car I walked down the halls as I held Steve's hand and smiled .


	29. Chapter 29-Science Class Assignment

9:15 am that morning .

As soon as we finished putting stuff in our lockers after we got inside Steve and I went to class together we both had science first so we had went in together and sat beside eachother since we were chosen to work together on an assignment today in class . We started talking about ideas for the project that we were doing the assignment on. " Steve and Erin if you two have any questions feel free to ask me any questions you have and begin ." The teacher instructed us to begin so we started working on the assignment/ project together and we had put some things together then we had one more thing to do and it was finished so we handed it in and wondered what we would get on it . " Alright so at break time come to this class and I'll give you the mark that you got on the assignment." The teacher told us . " Okay ." Steve replied and nodded we then had sat back down beside eachother until first period class ended .


End file.
